Who are you?
by avrrge.joee
Summary: The BladeBreakers finds a blue stone, and starts there lives all over again. The trouble is, they NEVER met. Review!
1. They all forget

The gang was walking down the road, when they saw a stone with a blue glow to it lying on the ground.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Ray asks.  
  
"I don't know," Kenny answers, "It looks like a stone, but I never saw one glowing before."  
  
"Well, then you should just leave it alone," Kai said hastily, "I would never touch anything that was glowing."  
  
"Come on Kai," Tyson said, "It's just a rock."  
  
Tyson picks up the rock. The rock glows harder and the others could not see anything.  
  
"What's it dong?" Max asked.  
  
The rock glowed more. Then, all went black. 


	2. Tyson's Life

I've never seen you before  
  
Tyson woke up. He scrambled out of bed. He looked at his clock.. "Ah! I'm late!" he yelled. He hurried and got dressed, had a quick breakfast, ad rushed out the door.  
  
~School~  
  
"Tyson!" Kyle yelled, "Over here!"  
  
Kyle has been Tyson best friend since...forever.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson yelled back, "I actually made to school today, and on time."  
  
"Well, there a first time for everything," Kyle said with a laugh, "Oh, guess what? We have anew student in our class, heard his name was Max."  
  
"Max?" Tyson asked, "I have a strange feeling I know someone like that, but I don't.  
  
Then, a boy with blonde hair comes walking down the hallway. He was wearing a green shirt and orange overalls.  
  
"He has weird taste in clothing," Kyle said, "don't you think?  
  
"Yeah. But then again, so does that Kenny kid," Tyson answers.  
  
"Oh yeah, I saw him today, he was being picked on, as usual, "Kyle said, "I was going to stop it, but then I would've gotten picked on for defending him."  
  
"Yeah, you would've," Tyson said, "Oh, here he comes now."  
  
As it is, Kenny came walking down the hallway. He was small, with glasses over his hair. He had a green tie, with a white shirt.  
  
"Why does he wear glasses over his eyes?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Who knows, "Tyson said, "He was always weird."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Kyle said.  
  
"Oh, we better get to class!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, let's go, "Kyle said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So, that is what would happen if the Blade Breakers never met before. I'm going to write more, with Ray in it. Review! 


	3. Rei' LifeMission

Rei was sitting by an elk tree watching the clouds when a very annoying voice filled the air.

"Rei! Rei!" yelled Mariah, running towards him.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"The elder wants to see you," Mariah said, panting.

"Alright, see ya," Rei said, and left Mariah standing there.

Rei walked to the elder's hut and walked inside. "You wanted to see me?" Rei asked.

"Yes," the elder said, "there seems to be trouble somewhere in Japan."

"Yeah?" Rei asked, "and what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go there, and figure out what it is," the elder said.

"Me? Why me?" Rei asked.

"Because you have the Driger bit," the elder said, "you're the only one who can do it. You're the only one strong enough."

"I see. So, what is the...trouble?" Rei asked.

"That's why we need you, to find out. When you do find out, you have to stop it," the elder said.

"By myself?" Rei asked.

"I'm sure you could get some help," the elder said, "alright, so will you do it?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Rei said.

"Alright," the elder said, "you may leave whenever you wish."

Rei nodded and left the hut. He went into his own house, and started to pack.

Might as well leave now, he thought. Then, Mariah came in.

"You going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rei said, "Japan."

"Why?" Mariah asked.

"That's none of your business," Rei said, and left the house. He walked up the hill that lead outside the village. He loked at his village once more, and began walking again.

_**Airport**_

Rei didn't have much time before his plane left. He ran ahead, and looked at his watch. Then, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rei said.

"Whatever," the person said.

They both got up, and looked at each other. Rei finally said something.

"Have we met?" he asked.

"I don't think so," the person said, "I don't meet many people. By the way, the next time your in a hurry, watch where your going."

Then, he walked past Rei.

"Wait!" Rei yelled, "what's your name?"

"Kai," Kai yelled back.

_He wasn't the nicest person_, Rei thought. Then, he went to his plane.

**_Japan_**

Rei got off the plane and walked out of the airport. He looked around. He really has never seen so many buildings. He walked around for awhile, then he ate, and walked around some more. As he was walking, he saw a blonde haired boy walking.

"Hey you," Rei said to the boy. The boy looked at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school or something?" Rei asked.

"It's a little something I call skipping," the blonde boy said, "anmd by the way, the name is Max."

"Max," Rei said, "well, I think you should be at school."

"And I think I should be at the amusement park, and yet, here I stand," Max said. Then, he left.

_He's got an attitude_, Rei thought, then he turned and walked away. He saw the school approaching. Then, the bell rang. A whole bunch of kids came running outside. Rei was at the door of the school, when a boy turned the corner, and they collided.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rei said. He looked and saw a boy that was about the same age as the other boy. "What's your name?"

"Tyson," Tyson said.

"Oh, I see. Well, nice to meet you," Rei said.

"Are you new around here?" Tyson asked.

"Well, I don't really live here," Rei said, "I'm just looking for a place to stay."

"You could stay at my house," Tyson said.

"I don't really want to be any trouble..." Rei said.

"You wont be any trouble, don't worry," Tyson said.

"Alright, then, I'll stay at your house," Rei said.

* * *

Alright, this is nice...Review!


End file.
